nbcheroesfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Erik Hannes
Erik Monet Hannes (b. November 2nd, 1993) is the son of Camelot Institute founders Edward and Hisoka Hannes. An evolved human with the ability of Superhuman Dexterity, Erik has a reputation for being one of the most talented mercenaries the Institute employs, earning the position of Galahad. Background Erik was born in the city of Niagra Falls, New York, where his parents were vacationing for a time. His father, Edward Hannes, is an evolved human with the power of Ability Swapping, while his mother, formerly powerless, had been given Telepathy by her husband. Given his mother's wealth and higher-up position in society, Erik was given a premier education, attending the best private schools Long Island had to offer before going abroad to study in Singapore for High School. Constantly achieving top marks in his classes, he managed to gain acceptance into MIT, where he double-majored in Mechanical Engineering and Molecular Biology. Graduating third in his class at age 21, Erik was immediately granted acceptance to the Camelot Institute, becoming the company's first employee. In the Camelot Institute, Erik thrived, quickly earning a reputation of excellence despite his young age. At one point, soon after joining the Institute, Erik custom-made himself two guns, having formerly used guns he bought during college. It was shortly after this that the first cometition to determine the Twelve Knights of the Round Table would occur and, showing greater aptitude for combat than any other agent thus far employed under the Institute, he was given the position of Galahad. Appearance In appearance, Erik takes more after his father than his mother. Inheriting his father's square face and dimpled chin, he is only slightly shorter than Edwards' 6'1" stature, standing at 5'11.5". While he has inherited his father's dark blue eyes, his hair, much like his mother's, is jet black and worn in a close-cropped style just longer than a crew cut. With thick eyebrows and an extremely athletic build matching that of most Olympic athletes, Erik is considered by most to be an extremely handsome individual, leading several employees of the Institute to lament on Erik's desire to remain in solitude. Generally dressing in darker clothes, Erik can be seen when not on assignments wearing some combination of a black jacket, a polo shirt of a darker blue or gray and either black or denim jeans. When on an assignment, Erik will don a dark grey pin-striped suit worn without a tie, hiding beneath the suit a kevlar vest, defensive bracelets and anklets he custom-designed, and extra magazines along the interior of his belt. Personality Abilities Evolved Human Abilities Erik has the ability of superhuman dexterity, an ability that grants him better coordination, agility and relexes than most other beings on the planet. He has been shown using this ability to ricochet bullets off of walls with extreme accuracy, capable of hitting foes whom he is face-to-face with in the back. In addition, he has used this ability to enhance his already prodigal talent at quick-drawing, becoming the greatest quick-drawer in the world. His dexterity applies to more than just his skill in firearm-based combat, having shown remarkable skills in parkour and freerunning as an application of his ability. Using his ability, he is also able to enchance his skills in hand-to-hand combat, as his brain is able to interpret his opponent's moves and his body able to react faster in a fight than most other humans, evolved or not. Other Skills Erik is tremendously talented in both engineering and chemistry, capable of synthesizing an alloy and then using it to make both weapons and armor. Erik is also fluent in Japanese and conversational in French, having been taught the former by his mother and learned the latter throughout his time in school. Equipment *'Erik's Guns: '''Two guns that Erik designed and built himself. They are made of an alloy of aluminum and iron reinforced with carbon fiber that Erik synthesized using the laboratories at the Camelot Institute. They fire .458 Winchester Magnum bullets. The handles are decorated with leather made from cows raised in Erik's ancestral home of Kyoto. *'Kevlar Vest: A standard-issue kevlar vest modified by Erik to be lighter, sacrificing durability in the process. When on assingments, he wears this beneath his suit. *'''Wrist and Ankle Braces: Defensive wristlets and anklets extending from his wrist to his mid-forearm and from his ankles to his knees, respectively. They are made of a spider-silk reinforced kevlar, as to be both lightweight and durable. The wristlets have two titanium stips running along them for when Erik is more actively blocking. *'Erik's Belt:' A custom-made black belt that has pockets for extra cartridges. The cartridges are helt horizontally, as to be parallel to the belt, for maximum discretion. Trivia *Erik is of Irish and German heritage on his father's side and French Canadian and Japanese on his mother's. *Despite having not lived in Singapore for several years, Erik still speaks with a slight accent. Category:Characters